1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to a control gate word line driver circuit of a multi-gate memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multigate memory is a memory whose memory cells include two independently biased gates (a control gate and a select gate). In some examples, the control gate and select gate are part of the same transistor of the memory cell such as in a split gate memory cell, but they may be located in separate transistors in other types of multigate memories (e.g. as in a 2-T memory cell). The control gate is coupled to a control gate word line and the select gate is coupled to a select gate word line. The memory cell is accessed by asserting both the control gate word line and select gate word line.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.